Konton no Megami I
by Virtually Forgotten
Summary: After plummeting to earth Shadow finds himself travelling with Amy and a human girl named Nami. In the midst of their journey Shadow and Amy find themselves in the others body. [shadamy]
1. Prologue

**Konton no Megami I**

**Part I: WHISPER**

**PROLOGUE:**

**Summary**: After his descent from space and his landing on Earth, a rich elderly woman, Obaasan, and her granddaughter, Nami, nurse Shadow back to health. Surprisingly enough it seems that Amy had followed him but doesn't know how and why she did. The two embark on a journey, along with Nami, and the three make their way toward Station Square, each with their own reason. But what they don'tknow is that they areunwittingly advancing toward their doom.

**A/N**: My first ficcy! YAY! Okay, so let's see if this makes any sense…I have no real good knowledge of English literature, or grammar. I tried my best with this so…yeah….I hope you guys like it…. Anyway, this is part 1 of what I think is a 3-part story. Konton no Megami I, Konton no Megami II, and Konton no Megami III. So either tolerate it, hate it, or enjoy it. Whichever you prefer…

Italics—thoughts 

**Pairings:** ShadAmy and maybe others like KnuxRouge, there might be a love triangle with SonicAmyShadow and another one with OCAmyShadow…I would also like to take a poll as to which couple you'd like. This is already a Shadamy and will remailas such but I'd like to see your opnions! Shadamy, Sonamy, or OC(whom you'll meet later)Amy?

**Disclaimer**: Sessha doesn't own Sonikku and the gang. Sega does, and Archie and Sonic Team and Yuji Naka but most definitely NOT me…how utterly sad…

* * *

A heavy silence had been hanging in the room every since Sonic's return. The agonizingly long silence seemed to stretch on to eternity and no one dared to shatter it, for in the realm of the quiet and of contemplation no one dared to taint it with words of ignorance. No, it was better off without asking, no matter how much one wanted to understand the situation. They all seemed to be captivated in their own thoughts and work but they all knew that something had gone horribly wrong. Somewhere in the depths of their minds they all knew and finally understood the cause of the silence. 

That the supposed Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog, had sacrificed his life for all the others inhabiting Earth.

Tails brushed back the fur overshadowing his eyes and let out a soft yawn before resuming his work. His fingers sailing over his keyboard as he prepared to send an S.O.S to the people down below.Knuckles and Rouge were leaning againsta wall and Rouge had her arms crossed over her chest as the silence continued to echo throughout the room. The only sound that penetrated it was that of Tails and Eggman's fingers traveling rapidly over the keys installed in their walkers. Sonic leaned heavily against the Cyclone and lightly pulled at the cuffs of his gloves. His eyes drooped as they gazed sadly down at the golden bracelets trapped in his hand. A glint of light reflected against its round surface and Sonic gazed at it, indifferently, until suddenly his eyes then drifted down at his shadow.

There it was, lying beside him, as it always was, the simple and black replica of himself, the dark reflection of his life. Shadows always traveled with their partner, they were ones constant companion, and ones adversary. Never wavering, never relenting, always there, and death didn't come easily to a shadow; in fact it didn't come at all.

_Then why did you die?_ Sonic thought angrily as he shifted his gaze towards the mute Knuckles and Rouge. Tails slowly lifted up his head from his screen and gazed sadly down at Sonic. _If you're Project Shadow, The Ultimate Lifeform, then why the hell did you die! _

He wondered what would happen as soon as they returned to Earth. They'd probably get a high amount of praises, a large sum of money, and maybe a thank-you speech from the President. His eyes narrowed, _none of that matters. _He thought as his grip on the bracelets tightened. _It doesn't matter, if the real hero isn't there. All of them and their ignorance, as they praise us for something we didn't do. The rewards, the money, IT ALL DOESN'T MATTER! _

_I thought you were the ultimate lifeform…_

"Sonic…."

The familiar soprano voice that belonged to Tails snapped Sonic out of his previous contemplations and he lifted his head abruptly, surprised by the sudden intrusion into his thoughts. He looked at Tails mournfully and Tails responded with a similar look. There was no need for words, with just one glance from each other, they understood. Tails nodded solemnly and returned to his work and a small thankful smile spread across Sonic's face but it disappeared just as quickly as it had come.

Rouge's fingers lightly tapped her arm as she looked at Sonic impatiently. "Alright, where's Shadow?" She finally asked, her eyes narrowing at Sonic's sulking form.

Sonic remained quiet, and he lowered his head in regret. Tails shifted uncomfortably in his seat and a glint of worry shone evidently in his eyes. "Sonic…?" He asked hesitantly.

Sonic tightened his grasp on the bracelets and swallowed a lump in his throat, "He didn't make it." He croaked out as he suddenly flung the bracelets at Rouge and with a small surprised grunt she caught them on the palm of her hand. She smirked and clenched them tightly in her hand. "What are these for?" Sonic shrugged nonchalantly, but the vacant look in his eyes didn't fade away. "You keep them. You knew him better."

Rouge raised an amused eyebrow at him but she kept the bracelets nonetheless.

Knuckles crossed his arm over his chest and turned he's attention to the batgirl standing beside him. "Are you returning to jewel hunting after this?" He inquired, a hint of suspicion glinting in his eyes.

She grinned slyly, at his accusations and placed her hands behind her head casually. "Don't worry, your Master Emerald is safe."

"And besides," An insightful smile soon replaced the smug grin. "I've found something better then jewels." Knuckles frowned at her, still doubtful and uncertain but decided to remain quiet.

A sharp notepierced through the air as the S.O.Swas quickly sent down to earth.He thenlooked down at Sonic and frowned. "Sonic…" There was no answer.Tail's eyes drooped sadly.

"Sonic, let's go…we've sent an SOS signal back down to the President and they should be able to bring a ship up here and take us back to Earth."

Sonic fingered at his cuffs and remained silent. "Sonic…do really think Shadow would want you to sulk?" There was a pause before Sonic shook his head slowly and pushed himself off the Cyclone. "No…" he started. "He'd probably call me a faker.

"But you're not a faker, right?"

Sonic shook his head, a small smile lightingon his face."Of course not, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

"And Sonic the Hedgehog doesn't just sit down and sulk does he?"

Silence.

"The Sonic I knew wouldn't sulk." Tails continued. "He'd go out there and do something about." Sonic looked up, his eyes still doubtful until a flicker of hopefulness soon replaced it.

"Hey, Tails?"

"Yeah….?" Maybe he was getting to him. Maybe now Sonic would attempt to solve the problem rather than mourn over it.

"Is it possible to track him down?"

Tailsblinked before looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I guess I could build something like that, yes. But I'd need some of his DNA first?" All eyes darted toward Rouge and she cocked an eyebrow. "If you want them just ask." She flung the bracelets toward Sonic before shrugging them indifferently. "I didn't need them anyway."

Sonic easily caught them and shot a grin toward Tails. "So it's settled then! Once we go back to Earth we'll track him down!" Tails nodded, happy to assist his best friend in the search. Years of his friendship with Sonic never eroded away his eagerness to help him. Even though he was attempting to grow more independant that didn't mean he still couldn't help his best friend. He swivled around and returned tohis workbefore he lifted his head up once more. An uncomfortable feeling had settled in his stomach and he could not help but feel that something, or rather someone, was missing as well.

"Where's Amy?" He asked, scanning the room for any sign of her.

Sonic gave the room and quick survey before shrugging. "I'm sure she's hasn't wandered far. She's probably in the next r..."

A soft chuckle interrupted Sonic's statement and all heads whipped around to face the evil genius that emitted the henious laugh.Eggman, who had been mute during most of the conversation, was seated in his Egg Walker, his fingers flying over the keyboard installed in his Walker. "It seems Sonic." He paused and raised an inquisitive eyebrow at his newly found data, his grin growing wider and wider."It seems that the mainframe computer cannot locate anyone else in the ARK other then the five located in this very room.

Sonic gazed oddly at him as ifhorns had sprouted from his headuntil realization suddenly struck him like a thunderbolt. His face held a look of complete horror as the color on his face seemed to drain away. "S-So you mean…"

Eggman looked up from his computer screen and looked straight at Sonic.Behind the goggles his eyes sparkled with amusement and glee to see his arch-foe so bewildered.

"Yes, your girlfriend is currently not aboard this ship."

Shadow's live only because they are reflected by light. Without light there can be no dark. One cannot live without the other, both are dependant on each others strengths and weaknesses. But what would happen if both were separated from each other? The light without the dark and the dark without the light.What would happen if such an event where to occur? The answer to that is unsure...for only time can tell...

Time was a universal factor that held no self-restraint. No mortal could stop it or reverse it's path. What had been done had been done and Sonic understood this fact. And with that in mind he was able to let go of Shadow's "death".

Time was like the sand in an hourglass, you can't halt it but rather you can only watch as it passes by. Minute-by-minute, hour-by-hour, day-by-day, and so forth.

But at that very moment, to Sonic…the unceasing sands of time had reached a standstill.

**ELSEWHERE ON EARTH…**

A small form huddled closer to the fire that danced youthfully in front of it. The unknown being was lost in the middle of a dense forest and tree branches loomed above her, obscuring the view of the starry night sky. Where the person was specifically located was unsure to the young creature.

Their eyes drooped sadly, as the fire seemed to begin to die down and they shifted slightly, trying to make themselves warm.

It was about the size of a 6 year old; whether this was its true age was another mystery yet to be solved. The person hugged the stuffed animal, which it held in its thin arms, closer to its body and it leaned back on the tree behind it. It looked skyward as if searching for an unknown being; its eyes were forlorn yet they were yearning for something…or maybe someone.

The tree branches that loomed above waved slightly in the light breeze that blew through the night. The night was silent other then the constant cackling of the fire and the person's slow ragged breaths. It seemed to wince as it inhaled but surprisingly enough the creature seemed to ignore these pains. For at the moment a wide smile was spread across its lips.

"Ring around the Rosy," the voice sounded young and feminine as if it belonged to a young girl.

She (for it seems appropriate to call her that now) plucked a blossom from the ground and twirled it between her fingers.

"A pocket full of Posey's, Ashes Ashes we all fall down."

And with that statement said she threw the flower—A Monkshood to be exact—into the flames. The fiery enigma seemed to welcome this and leaped higher into the night, the flames dancing to it's own rhythmic beat as the snapping and popping increased.

The light from the fire shone across the young girl's face and revealed a pair of crimson eyes.

"Amy Rose..." She whispered. "You better watch out because I'm coming to find you."

And the fire died instantly, leaving the pale moon that shone overhead as the only source of light.

* * *

**A/N**: Yello peoplz! If my story sucks to you well…um…tell me and I'll try fixing whatever you don't like. Flames, constructive criticism and or just reviews in general are ALL welcome. I'd really appreciate tips to improve my writing cause…I want to improve it…heh… 

I am only on the Bio-lizard right now and I REALLY, REALLY HATEEEE THE BIO-LIZARD! Anyway, if some of the information is wrong well…sorry…can someone review telling me what really happened?

Anyway, I have to prepare for my exams so I won't be able to update much. Also it takes weeks for me to make, revise, edit and actually remotely LIKE my chapters…so it might take awhile for me to update…I mean if I don't update in 3 months that's a short amount of time considering how nit-picky I am….

**R and R, please!**

**Not very important note**: If anyone can notice I made a minor change to this chapter...I reread it, once more, and noticed a slight problem. I then did some research on the GPS and found that it was in the U.S Department of Defense. Not some simple computer software you can but at your nearest retail store or somethin. I mean, where in the world did I get the idea you could simply INSTALL the GPS!


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**A/N**: I would like to thank for putting up their site. Without it I wouldn't have been able to write this story. Well I probably would but it wouldn't be that good. Once again, I wish that you all enjoy this fic…(Don't I sound like a badly written holiday card? )

I'm not sure whether Shadow just immediately fell through space and for some odd reason his bracelets came off or whether Sonic had actually tried to save him and somehow grabbed the bracelets instead. Sigh The Bio-lizard…it's his entire fault!

You know, I was only a millimeter away, not even a millimeter, A BLOODY DECIMETER away from victory. I was floating there right NEXT to the red thingy when a BLOODY egg came out of NOWHERE and do you know what it did? IT HIT ME! ME! THE ONE WITHOUT ANY RINGS LEFT!

THIS HAPPENED TO ME…TWICEEEEEEE! GAHHHHHHHH! I HATE IT!

Also for those Sonadow fans out there this is NOT AT ALL meant for Sonic and Shadow at a romantic sense. My sister read it and said that Sonic and Shadow seemed to like each other. So sorry for all you Sonadows this is a ShadAmy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonikku, Sega does and Archie. And so does Yuji Naka and Sonic team and loads of other dudes (but none of them are me sniff) I also don't own the song "Whisper" Evanescence owns it, not sessha.

* * *

**Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere**

* * *

He was falling, falling through space. Everything around him seemed to pass by silently, a surreptitious blend of sound smoothly whistling in his ear. An awkward silence hung in the darkness that seemed to stretch endlessly. A dull numbness traveled through his body, the only conscious feeling he acknowledged was from the cold tears rolling off his cheeks. 

'_Maria,'_ rang Shadows thoughts. _'After so long I'm finally going to be with you…once again Maria…'_

He would be with Maria once again; and at that very moment he could imagine an obscure image of her waiting for him in heaven. A warm smile stretched across her porcelain face greeting him in the after life. Her arms readily spread towards him, welcoming, inviting him to join her. He could imagine thin blond strands of hair blowing in the light breeze.

An Angel…His Angel…His Maria…

A light smile played on his lips, his death grip on the Chaos Emerald lightened and his once tensed muscles relaxed.

'_This is what you wanted me to do. This was the promise I made to you.'_

'And you did well Shadow.'

A young soprano voice rang in the darkness, a distinctly familiar voice; the same voice that had been echoing in his mind ever since he had been awakened from his 50 year slumber, The voice that he had longed to hear spoken to him once more.

'Maria?'

A small chuckle echoed in the darkness, "Yes, it's me Shadow and I came to tell you that you've done a fine job in fulfilling my promise."

Silence followed as Shadow tried to find the right words to say, "Maria I…I missed you."

"I missed you as well Shadow but I'm afraid that right now is not the time for you to end your life."

To Shadow this statement was like a blow to the heart. He felt like his heart was being ripped out from his chest, chewed up and regurgitated back out.

"M-Maria…" he stuttered. Everything he had worked so hard for, the Chaos Emerald, the Eclipse Cannon, the Bio-lizard, everything he had gone through to fulfill his promise to her all of it was in vain.

"B-but why Maria! After everything I had done to fulfill your promise isn't that what you wanted? For them to be happy?"

No, he couldn't lose her now, not after everything he had gone through. He was so close, so close to her that he could almost _feel_ her standing right next to him.

"Shadow, of course I wanted you to give them chance to be happy. But I also want _you_ to give yourself a chance to happy as well."

Shadows grasp on the Chaos Emerald tightened, "Maria, I need be with you in order to be happy."

Silence hung in the darkness as Shadow waited for an answer.

"Shadow," Maria started, "Please, do it for me. Please give the people on that planet and _yourself _a chance to be happy. Do it for me Shadow."

Once again there was silence and when Shadow did not answer Maria continued, "Shadow, you can live a regular life. Please grant my last wish. Promise me you'll give yourself a chance to be happy, promise me Shadow."

A tear trickled down Shadows cheek; he was so close to her. He was so close he could almost touch her. "Yes, Maria I promise you."

And though he couldn't see her he knew that she was smiling at that moment. "Good, I'll be waiting for you."

And with that said her voice faded away leaving only him and the darkness. But reality finally got a hold on him and he realized he was still falling. His eyes opened slightly and all he saw was a blur of colors, quickly whizzing past him. His eyes quickly darted to the Chaos Emerald he held in his hand, "C-Chaos Control!" He shouted.

Nothing, he was still descending, falling downward toward earth. His eyes began to droop slowly back shut. Drops of tears rolled off his cheek and floated absently in space.

"_You should go help them"_

His eyes snapped wide open as Amy's voice rang in his mind. _"It's too late,"_ His own voice! Where were these voices coming from? Why were they coming now? His eyes slowly closed shut once again.

"_And anyway everything is going as the Doctor wished the people down there are getting what they deserve."_

Warm, he felt strangely warm, as if a wool blanket had been placed atop of him. The warmth coursed in his veins at an exhilarating speed and his heart pounded hard against his rib cage. His breaths came out ragged and short, and his head felt comfortingly light.

"_While it may be true people can be selfish…"_

Selfish, he wanted to be selfish. He wanted to be with her—Maria. But he had made a promise, a promise that was fading away right before his eyes.

"_Deep down they really are good so…"_

"I fulfilled my wish to Maria and you Amy," whispered Shadow, his eyes still shut and tears still rolling off his cheeks, "at least you can be happy along with everyone else."

"_For the people of Earth please, give them a chance to be happy!"_

Two voices in his mind cried in unison, one belonged to Maria the other belonged to Amy. He moaned, the pain was phenomenal! The fiery heat from the atmosphere was eating away at his fur. It was battle of wills, and he was losing. Losing everything he had worked for, everything.

His eyes stayed shut as he waited for the cold grasp of death but he felt surprisingly warm, the warmth was so inviting that he thought to succumb to this comfort.

And as Shadow descended downward he could almost swear that he could feel the tender warmth of a whisper brush against his ear. A soft, delicate whisper that murmured,

"Live for me"

And suddenly everything stopped, and the world went blank.

* * *

Once again he was surrounded in darkness, he couldn't see anything but the everlasting darkness that seemed to stretch on to eternity. Where was he, was this Hell or was this Heaven? 

He quietly stepped forward only to be stopped by a downpour of rain. Droplets of water falling from nowhere, landing on him as if the Heavens themselves were crying. Was it for him?

The rain beat heavily against him but he paid no heed. The rain was cleansing, quietly cleansing him off his problems as if they were all…imaginary. Everything, the harsh reality of losing Maria, of breaking her last promise if only everything was imaginary.

Unreal, as if they would disappear and he would be with Maria once again. But the rain told the truth as clean and pure as the rain was, it told the harsh truth. That everything was real and that his journey was far from over.

Voices broke into his thoughts and the rain reached a standstill. Voices were echoing in the darkness and he stood in the dark listening to them.

"Poor thing, I wonder if there is anything we can do heal him." A pause, "Where did you find him?"

"Off of the coast," answered another voice, "He had been floating in the sea."

Sea! Was he really dead? He just wasn't sure about anything anymore.

"And what about the other one," asked the first voice, "where had you found her?"

"She was floating along side him, maybe their victims of the ship that sank a few days ago."

"IMPOSSIBLE! Everybody on that ship died, and there was no account of animals on board."

"But still Obaasan…where did they come from…?"

"Well that is of no importance at this moment, first thing is first and these animals need to be healed."

"Right."

"So Nami tell me of their status."

"Well…this one seems to have only suffered 1st degree burns that are only on his back and few minor cuts and scrapes. The other one has only suffered a few bruises and scratches. The most serious is only a deep cut on her forehead but I already wrapped it so there is nothing to worry about."

"I see, now Nami do you remember what to do? I don't want you breaking anything."

"I'm alright obaasan, all I do is place my hands on his chest like this and…"

"That's right Nami, that's right. Now harness that energy, okay, now push it all out, and focus it on healing this boy.

And the rain started again, pouring down on him. But it wasn't like last time, this time the rain was immensely cold. He shivered and rubbed his hands on his arms trying to warm himself.

He couldn't express in words what he was feeling the moment. The numbness sailed throughout his body and he trembled slightly. He swayed on his feet and placed a hand over his throbbing head and his eyes closed tightly as if he were trying to forget the pain.

"Okay Nami, that's enough."

And the pain stopped and his eyes snapped open but he was no longer surrounded in darkness instead He was lying on a couch with two people surrounding him. Both Female, one old, one young.

The young girl reared back as Shadows crimson eyes landed on her, quickly taking her hands off his chest. "Now Nami there is no need to be afraid," stated the old woman as she looked at Nami.

"But Obaasan what if it had rabies or somethin," argued Nami. Obaasan turned her head and stared intently at Shadow, "You boy, can you speak?"

Shadow scowled but nodded his head curtly. "Now stop scowling, that is no way to treat the very people who cured you," snapped Obaasan.

Shadows scowl deepened but somewhere deep down he was somewhat thankful. Now, he had a chance to fulfill Maria's last wish. Nami cautiously peered at him and asked, "What is your name?"

Shadow struggled to find his voice and croaked, "Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog." His voice came out rasped and almost inaudible and he coughed lightly trying to get rid of the hoarseness.

"Did he say Shadow?" Questioned Obaasan.

Nami smiled lightly at Shadow and nodded, "My name is Nami Akatsukino and that is my grandmother, Hotaru Akatsukino but we just call her Obaasan." She stated pointing at Obaasan who rose a pensive eyebrow at Shadow, "So tell me boy, how did you get here along with that other girl.

Now it was Shadows turn to raise a questioning eyebrow, "What girl?" Nami looked startled, "You mean you didn't come with a girl? But we found her with you." Silence hung the air as she waited for him to answer.

Shadow sighed and looked away, "Look, I was falling from space and now I somehow lived and came here. But I most certainly didn't come with a girl."

Nami gasped and quickly covered her mouth, "Space!" She mumbled through her fingers. Shadow nodded.

Obaasan turned away to leave, "whatever, our first priority is for you to heal then we can answer questions later." And with that said she stepped out of the room.

Nami laughed quietly when the elder was an earshot away, "She's always like that but overall she's really nice."

"Hm…"answered Shadow. Nami coughed lightly and sat on a chair and stayed quiet after that. During the silence Shadow took notice of her features.

She was a girl and indeed a young one most likely fifteen or sixteen. She had a porcelain heart shaped face with dirty blond strands of hair framing her face, the rest of her hair cascaded down to her shoulders in idle locks.

She toyed with the enlarged sleeves of her black sweater that hung loosely on her body. You could easily tell that the sweater was too big for her. She wore jeans that hugged her legs, showing off their womanly shape and her sandals slapped the ground as she tapped her foot on the floor.

Nami took a deep breath and her azure eyes gazed at him, "Are you sure you didn't come with a girl? She looks like she's of the same species as you." Shadow, though he didn't care much for the topic, asked, "Do you know what her name is?"

Nami looked at the ceiling trying to recall the name of the mystery girl, "I think her name was Amy, Amy Rose."

_Live for Me…_

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

**A/N**: Overall I would say that I'm rather proud of this chapter. For one who actually got most of her writing intelligence from reading fanfics for the last year and a half, I would say this is pretty good. Anyway, flames, constructive criticism or reviews that urge me to continue this fic are again, all welcome.Let's wait for atleast...4-15 reviews then I'll post the next chapter. 

**Another not so Important note**: Well, I changed the song because I found it flat for the other chapters. I replaced with Whisper so...yeah know. It's just me and horrid fan-fic making skills


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**A/N**: Sorry bout taking a while with this chapter. I just had exams, and more exams, and then projects (which I got an A on! Yay!), and just tons of homework that I didn't have time to really focus on this chpater. I hope it's good though.

YAY! I GOT REVIEWS! My responses to the reviews are at the bottom of the chapter soooo…yeah…

I know that the last few chapters may seems boring but it's the exposition so bare with me please.

Anyway, thank you to all of you five who reviewed and I hope this chapter will suit your tastes! Also I thank those who might read my story but not review. But come on peoples! I need more reviews here! So R and R please! And I shall be HAPPY!

Also the thing in the beginning of the story is lyrics to a song, I'm not quite sure WHY I put there but I'll tie it into the story sooner or later…maybe…tell me if you want me to, XD.

Also you will have to remember about the hedgehog from the prologue to understand the plot later on…it gets…twisty (and remains sketchy)…the plot, not the person.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sonikku and the gang, lots of big important business people like Yuji Naka and Sega made Sonikku. I also don't own the song; "Whisper" cause Evanescence owns it. Good, now go tell your friends what you learned.

* * *

**No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness**

* * *

The rose colored hedgehog rested comfortably on the beige rocking chair adorning the smooth peach-colored back porch of the large estate. The family that owned the house had taken her in and nursed her during the time that she had been wounded, and they had done the same with Shadow. She sighed. 

Shadow had been unconscious for the last 3 days and she could not help but feel a tinge of worry. And at that moment, the last words she had said to the hedgehog rang clearly in her mind as she continued to gaze up at the tranquil sky.

_Although people can be selfish, deep down they really are good…_

She had said it herself; people could be selfish and although Shadow seemed to act selfish at times she was sure somewhere deep down he was a good person.

A smile stretched across her face.

And then, there was Nami and Obaasan. She scowled at the thought of that old lady but decided it was best to let the matter rest for a while. And anyway, even though Obaasan constantly got on her nerves, she truly appreciated both their kind actions such as helping heal her wounds and taking her in for a few days. But despite this it didn't rid her of the confusion that constantly clouded her mind. She let out a sigh of content as she continued to gaze thoughtfully up at cloud infested blue sky, arms crossed across her chest.

Soft, creamy, white clouds sailed smoothly in the light blue abyss as the sweet melodious chirping of birds filled the calm air. The soft smell of evergreen wafted in the light breeze, leaving the area smelling fresh. The sounds and smells of spring drifted around Amy and she inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet natural scent.

It was peaceful, almost eerily peaceful.

Amy scowled and leaned impatiently on the smooth wooden armrest of her seat. "Will somebody_please_ tell me how I got here?" She asked wearily under her breath as she continued to stare at the sky, as if expecting an answer to fall from it. When none came she sighed and accepted defeat, then crossed her arms defiantly over her chest and began to rock the chair slowly with the heel of her foot, which was stripped of both socks and shoes.

The entirety of nature continued to swirl around her but Amy, nevertheless, soon grew bored and weary. She sighed and uncrossed her arms. She rocked back and forth, the light wind blowing against her rocking form as her right hand began to tap softly on the armrest, humming and drumming to her own unique beat. Her other hand lightly caressed her quills and traveled up to the top of her head and with a frown she realized that she had left her headband back inside the mansion.

She sighed. _Well, searching for it will at least gimme something to do. _She thought, as she suddenly sprang from her seat and ran back inside, somewhat excited that she had finally found something worth her time. She immediately burst into the cool air-conditioned room and began searching for her headband, her emerald green eyes scanning the area for her lost item.

The door she had entered from was placed to the right of a silky, beige sofa. It simply spoke of its elegance as it sat there motionlessly, basking in its silent glory. The seams were tied together firmly with a slightly thick tan-colored thread and the fabric was delicate and soft.

_Like a cloud,_ Amy mentally remarked as she ran her hands on the surface. After a few moments she straightened herself and continued to roam around the room. To the left of the couch was another door that led to a corridor that she had never entered, only heard from the residents of the house.

On the right of the door, which led to the corridor, was an ample china cabinet resting peacefully against the wall, with white porcelain plates decorating the inside. The walls were covered in turquoise wallpaper with white stars, which almost seemed to illuminate against the turquoise background the embroidered the perimeter. A small creamy white rug occupied the middle of the smooth wooden floor and Amy sighed as she stood over it, looking around the room. Her brows were furrowed in thought as she pondered on where her headband could've been located and she sighed in defeat before she plopped down onto the sofa. She sighed once more as the soft fabric rubbed against her skin and her eyes drooped contently as soft giggle escaped her lips.

Adjacent from the sofa was an armchair and a small smoothly polished oak table—as stated from the barely noticeable label on the side—stood alongside the chair. Her eyes widened slightly as she found her red headband lying there idly and with a relieved sigh she stood up and plucked it from the table, then placed it neatly back atop her head.

She smiled and posed before she began to absently finger the fabric of her thick but delicate violet velvet-sleeping gown that had been given to her by the young girl, Nami. At the end of the enlarged sleeves and the bottom of the gown, which ended bout an inch below her knee, were frilly laces, in which Amy adored.

Amy dropped back into the sofa and leaned deeper into its creamy depths. _Three days, _She thought as a melancholy expression suddenly clouded her face. _Three days, but there's still hasn't been any word from Sonic. _She closed her eyes and immediately his smirking face appeared in her mind. Her heart fluttered in ecstasy as a dreamy smile stretched on her lips, her gloomy expression suddenly cast away. Sonic had been the center of her thoughts during her three day stay at this house and just the mere thought of him made her sigh in content and made any dark thoughts disappear immediately from her mind.

"Oh Sonic," she said dreamily as she clasped her hands together. "Why is that we have to be separated like this?" She frowned.

_I'm still not sure how I got here, all I remember was that I was talking with Shadow and the next thing I know…I'm down here. I'm not sure whether the others are okay, and most of all I don't know where my Sonic is…'_

Amy heaved a dramatic sigh but suddenly her hands clenched tightly into fists. _But even though Sonic hasn't come to save me yet I just know he will! _Her thoughts echoed with newfound determination as her heart beat harder against her chest. Each beat signifying her strong determination and belief that her blue hero would, indeed, come through for her and in the end, save her from this misfortune.

A confident smile stretched across her lips and with this thought stamped in her mind she sat there absently as her bright emerald green eyes shone fiercely with fortitude.

"But still…" she started, her emerald green eyes narrowing indignantly and the determination quickly replaced with irritation. "I'm bored!" She claimed, as she flung her arms out to emphasis her point, secretly hoping that something interesting would come from this request but when nothing happened she sighed and dug herself deeper in the couch.

There was a low creak of a door opening and a low shuffle of cloth and Amy tensed slightly. "I'm sorry you feel that way," rang a low alto voice from behind, which caused Amy to jump and whirl around to see whom the voice belonged to. Standing in the middle of the doorway was an elderly woman that was half the height of the doorframe.

She was dressed in a fine pink and white silken kimono that was decorated with an image of sakura blossoms and petals at the bottom of the kimono and pink geometric shapes at the end of the short sleeves as the rest of the kimono remained white. Her waist was tied securely with a plain pink obi and her light gray hair was tied into a neat bun and kept secure by a jewel-infested pink band. Around her neck she wore a chain that held a kanji sign at the end, which Amy could not decipher the meaning.

"Obaasan," Amy mumbled sourly under her breath as her emerald eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Obaasan raised a sadistic eyebrow at her, "Did I startle you?" She asked with mock politeness; the amused tone in her voice never fading away. Amy glared slightly; this woman had been bugging her for the last 3 days that she had resided in the mansion, always popping out of nowhere along with her usual haughty essence.

There was a moment of silence as Amy glared at her and Obaasan gazed back at her, a smug grin spread on her face. Suddenly, Obaasan lifted her arm and pointed down the corridor. "I only came here to inform you that the boy in the other room is awake." She said indifferently as she lowered her hand and instead decided to secure her bun more tightly.

Amy shook her head, sprang from the couch and strolled towards the doorway, "You mean Shadow?" She questioned when she was next to the elderly woman. "He's awake?" Obaasan nodded curtly, dropped her hands to her side and began to make her way toward the other room, which was at an amazingly fast pace for an old lady. Amy noted as she quietly trailed behind her into the hallway, which she had never ventured into.

Amy let out a surprised gasp as she entered into the large majestic corridor. A tender look overcame Obaasan's usual superior persona as she continued to walk in front of Amy, one hand instinctively placed on her chest as she cherished the fine work. "This hallway is used to pay tribute to the proud ancestors of the Akatsukino family. Each one holding a sense of honor and dignity and carrying a piece of history with them."

There was a pause before she continued. "We of the Akatsukino family have, at times, worked by the side of the Emperor of our land during times of distress or trouble and even hold our own little information network."

Obaasans' hands dropped from her chest and suddenly her hands clenched tightly into trembling fists, and the usual fire in her eyes returned, "But our current Emperor has been mocking us, our family, and our very history! "

"How current?" Amy asked as she continued to survey the hallway.

"56 yrs."

"And they don't leave their office by then?"

Silence, then Obaasan answered without meeting Amy's gaze. "They stay in office until they die."

And that was that, nothing else was to be shared between them so Amy quietly strolled behind her and continued to gaze around the hallway.

The many elegant glass chandeliers that hung from the ceiling—which stood about 20-40 ft above them—brightly lighted the hallway. And stretched on the floor was a long red carpet, which extended throughout the hallway, or at least Amy thought so.

She let out a breath of awe as her eyes darted toward the walls, which were covered with painted images (each one bordered with a smooth and burnished gold frame) of both men and woman dressed in fancy attire. Each person wore silk robes, gems and jewels of all sorts.

Their body posture was refined and every image she saw held a sense of dignity. Under each picture was a brass nameplate that revealed the name of each people and the date each picture was taken.

Suddenly Amy stopped in front of a bare space and examined it closely. _The pictures stop here? _She leaned closer and squinted her eyes._ The last picture was taken back in the 50's…' _Amy opened her mouth to ask only to find Obaasan far ahead of her. She moaned and lowered her head in disgust, "Why does EVERYONE leave me behind!"

No answer.

Amy clicked her teeth then ran toward Obaasan and she slowed her pace when she was at least 3 ft. behind the elder. When they reached the next room Obaasan pressed her wrinkled hand to the smooth wooden surface of the door and Amy reached a complete halt.

"We're here," Obaasan muttered. Then without any type of warning she pushed the door wide open and entered without any hesitation as Amy slowly followed her inside.

The room was seemingly normal. It had pale green wallpaper that concealed the bare white wall behind it and the perimeter was embroidered with crescent moons and suns. Covering the floor was a typical beige carpet, which covered the whole of the floor, and on top of it were an armchair and a couch.

Sitting on the chair was Nami, the young teenage girl that had helped with her bruises in the past 3 days.

"…Her name was Amy, Amy Rose."

Amy's ears perked up as her name was mentioned. Her emerald green eyes shone evidently with curiosity and so she quietly slinked beside Nami, leaving Obaasan to stand at the doorway.

"Are you talking about me?" She asked.

Nami's head spun around abruptly and the stinging pain in her neck informed her that it was a bit too abrupt. Nami hissed and raised a hand to leniently rub at the sore spot. "Are you alright Nami?" called Obaasan as she took one small step forward. Nami nodded slowly, "Yeah, I'm fine don't worry. It's just a whiplash."

Obaasan frowned but decided it was best to settle the discussion. Nami smiled at her and turned to look at Amy. "Oh yeah, Shadow, this is the girl I was talking about, Amy Rose, right?" Amy nodded and diverted her attention to the black and red hedgehog lying silently on the couch, with a blanket covering him from his torso down to his feet. She noticed that he didn't have his hover shoes on but decided that it was not worth mentioning.

Shadow gazed at Amy, his eyes showing no sign of emotion, cold yet sort of comforting…in a way she couldn't explain.

Shadow's eyes remained plastered on her form and Amy let out a soft inaudible gasp. Had that been worry that shone in his eyes, anger or had it just been plain apathy? Suddenly, the usual look of indifference returned to his face and Amy, agitated with this game, frowned and looked away. If he was going to be rude than there was no point for her to converse with him, let alone _look_ at him.

But her arms began to twitch and she started to chew on her lower lip nervously. A nagging sensation jumped in her stomach and seared throughout her body. It was as if she _needed_ to look at him in order to calm the churning sea that was her mind. As if she needed to gaze at him one more time just to make sure he was real. And so she slowly turned her head around and took one small furtive glance at him. But despite this their eyes locked together almost instantly, like magnets.

Amy gazed at him and suddenly the room seemed to disappear all together in a hazy obscure daze, along with the others.

It was just her…alone.

Amy whirled her head around and gazed nervously around the new domain. It was just her and the silence. She placed her hands atop of her chest and took a step forward. There was a painful cry and suddenly she saw drops of blood fall in front of her eyes. They fell, silently but surely, each drop after the next. In a repetitive motion that almost ceased to end.

Amy's eyes widened and her face paled but before she could let out the scream that had been caught in her throat, the earth dropped almost instantly and she fell silently into the dark abyss below.

Amy's eyes widened and she let out a gasp, as she was immediately flung from her fantasy. Cold sweat gathered at her temple and slithered down the side of her face ending at the tip of her muzzle. She took a few calming breaths and looked at Shadow once more.

His face was as nonchalant as usual and she instantly knew that he had not gone through the same thing she had. She swallowed hard and exhaled heavily, which only resulted in a bout of hysterical coughing. Nami, startled by this occurrence, placed her gloved hand over Amy's forehead and held it there for a few moments. She frowned and stepped back, slowly taking off her rubber gloves.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong." She sighed and swept her bangs back. "But it'd be better if you guys would rest." She remarked as she made her way toward the door, readying herself to leave.

Both Amy and Shadow gave her a curt nod before Nami smiled gently and both she and Obaasan left the room. Amy sighed and dropped into the couch, digging herself deeper into its soft depths. She glanced at Shadow once more and noticed that Shadow was observing her. His ruby red eyes, cold and calculating, scanning her form like red-hot lasers.

Those eyes…it was as if they were looking right through her and into the very secretive depths of her soul…. _'Those cold crimson eyes…'_ Thought Amy, as she began to chew on her lip and the silence continued to hang thick in the air. She wished to speak, either her or Shadow. Anything as long as it shattered the agonizing silence but her voice had somehow buried itself deep into the pit of her stomach.

Shadows eyes remained locked on her form until suddenly he wrenched his gaze away from her. She cocked a questioning eyebrow and finally spoke.

"Shadow…"

So maybe this wouldn't lead to a productive conversation but she found pride in knowing that had _at least_ spoken.

Shadow looked at her but remained silent. His gaze had softened and Amy let out a light breath, finding comfort in this. The seconds continued to stretch in minutes without a word spoken until suddenly Shadow let out a low pained grunt as he slowly rose from the couch and set his feet on the ground. Amy blinked twice as Shadow frowned and began searching for his hover shoes. Amy hesitantly leaned forward. "Shadow…what are you doing…?"

Stupid question, once again, but she had to ask…just to make sure. Shadow remained quiet as he grabbed his hover shoes from the left of the couch and began putting them on. He stood up but then suddenly winced.

"Shadow you shouldn't be up the doctor sa—."

"I'm leaving." He interrupted before making his way toward the open window. He stood there; contemplating on whether he could fit and then shrugged, deciding it was worth a try.

Amy's eyes widened as she immediately shot straight up and placed her hands on her hips. "Shadow you shouldn't just up and leave like that, it's rude! And further more you're still wounded!" She scolded him but she soon stopped as he turned his head and looked her way.

He looked at her with light surprise flickering in his eyes. Why was she persistent? Certainly there was nothing special about him or his presence. It simply would be better if he left. But instead he took one step away from the window.

There was this fiery look in her eyes that told him that she would not let him leave that easily.

He sighed and looked straight into her eyes. "Amy Rose, I had completed my wish to both you and Maria…" His brows furrowed. "Just why is it you want me to stay when I have no reason to do so."

Amy pondered on the question and arched in eyebrow. Just why was it she wanted him to stay? There was silence and not a word escaped her lips. Shadow nodded and returned to the window. "I see." He stated as he placed his hands on the windowsill.

"You don't have a reason."

"Yeah I…." Amy stopped and let out a heavy sigh. There was no stopping him. It seemed as if his mind was made up and nothing she could do or say could change his decision. But did it really matter to her if she could or could not?

She let out a huff and turned on her heel, facing the opposite direction. "Fine!" She remarked. "Leave if you must!" Her mouth dropped to a frown as she crossed her arms over her chest.

There was silence one more before Shadow closed his eyes and sorted out his thoughts before speaking once more.

"The only reason I lived was because of the promise I made to Maria." He said, without evenglancing at her.

Amy turned her head around, the frown still etched on her face. "Then how bout I make a promise to you."

Amy wheeled around completely, now facing Shadow as a solid decision set into her mind.

"I promise you Shadow that before this year is over, I'll find you a reason to live."

There was silence before Shadow cocked an eyebrow. "Why, Amy Rose? Just _why_ are you doing this…for _me_ of all people? Amy smiled happily and placed her hands behind her back.

"Cause I believe that deep down you're a good person…you just need a little light to chase away the shadows."

Amy winked and lowered her hands once more to her side. Shadow sighed and looked away. "Do whatever you like." He said nonchalantly, as he swiftly turned away from the window and plopped back on the couch.

Amy let out a giggle before dropping into the armchair and shifting to a comfortable position. She looked up at Shadow once more and her eyes reflected her stubborn will.

"I promise you." She whispered before she smiled softly at him and drifted to a deep sleep. The smile remained plastered on her face as thoughts of her and Sonic getting married instantly began to run through her mind. An involuntary giggle escaped her lips until she became completely silent, the smile reduced to a small open gap.

Shadow looked up and watched as she fell asleep, listening as the wind howled wildly against the closed window. A small chill entered into the room but Amy continued to sleep. A small smile stretched on his lips and he decided to follow her example, placing the blanket atop of his body and falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Rouge whistled to herself as she walked down the long corridor toward her boss's office. In her hands were the files she had acquired on Project Shadow. She looked down at them and frowned. "It's kinda sad the guy had to die like that." She muttered to herself as she turned the corner and continued on her way. 

"I kinda liked him…" She said as she looked away from the files and began making her way up a flight of stairs. The staircase twisted around in a seemingly ceaseless road that lead to a place that Rouge only knew too well.

"Ah well, life moves on I guess." She ended with a shrug as she finally reached the next corridor that led straight to the office.

She quickly strode toward the door in which she knocked and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting to be invited inside. There was a creak as the door began to open and two guards poked their head out. They were both dressed in complete black; black suit, black ties, black glasses, black shoes. Just about everything there wore was black aside from the white shirt they wore underneath.

They looked down at Rouge and watched as she pulled out her badge. The two men gave a curt nod of approval and opened the door wider. "Come in," one of them said bluntly as they stepped aside, the other one holding a small box in their hands.

Rouge arched an eyebrow and stepped inside. "Hello to you too." She remarked sarcastically as the door behind her was shut closed. She turned her head to face forward and looked to see an olive green chair, a nicely furnished desk and a black chair standing behind it.

Beside the black chair was a flag that flapped slightly in the breeze coming from the large open window behind it. Rouge ran her hands down her head and inhaled calmly before taking a few steps toward the olive green seat.

The guards quickly took their position beside the black chair and Rouge gazed apathetically as the chair swiveled around and revealed an elderly man. A pipe was sprouting from his lips as the smoke climbed idly into the air. The man looked like he was in his mid 80's. He, like the guards, wore a black suit adorned with a red tie. His gray hair was swept back neatly and his gray moustache moved slightly as he began to speak. "Rouge…have you obtained the needed information?" He droned as he clasped his hands together.

Rouge plopped into the olive green chair and spun around a couple of times before slapping the files onto the desk. "Yeah, I got them Chief." She replied indifferently as she leaned against her seat and placed her hands behind her head.

He nodded and reached forward opening the files. "Good, good, good…" He remarked as he handed the files to the guard on his right. "I'll put these somewhere safe after I take care of some necessary business. But until then protect these files." The guard took them into his hands and saluted. "Yes sir."

Rouge grinned and placed her legs on the desk. "Obedient lil fella aren't you?" The guard remained mute and motionless and the grin remained plastered on her face before the man sitting before her spoke once more. "Rouge this is serious, we can't have you slacking off in this mission." He claimed, as he stood up. "It is critical that we reach the end of it." Rouge stood as well and placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah, yeah critical. Got it." She replied with a wink. "But before that how bout I get my payment?" She grinned once more and held her hand up, waiting for her prize.

The man nodded and motioned for the guard to his left to hand him the box he held in his hands. The guard did so and the man placed the box onto the desk, inserting a key into the keyhole and opening it with a quick snap and click. He reached in and pulled out a chain that held a round gem at the end.

The gem consisted of a swirling red intermix that seemed to twirl and dance constantly in it's spherical chamber. Rouge's eyes glimmered eagerly as it was placed into her palm. She let out a triumphant chuckle before placing it around her neck, her grin growing wider.

"Beautiful…" She remarked as she turned around to leave. "So is there anything else you want me to do?" She looked back once more, "emperor?"

The emperor smiled slyly and took a step forward. "Yes...but I am not going to mention it here." He walked toward her and handed her another portfolio. "Read this." He said bluntly before he opened the door, his guards trailing right behind him. "Have a good day Rouge." He said before both he and guards walked out.

Rouge watched as they left and opened the portfolio, quickly scanning the needed information.

"Oooo!" She gushed as she glanced at her payment for completing the job. She fingered her newly acquired gem. "Another one of these precious jewels!" She smirked and walked behind the chair the emperor had been sitting in, pushing away the curtains to reveal the large open window. She hopped onto the sill and glided outside, closing the window with her heel before she flew off into the horizon.

The emperor, who was seated in his limo, watched as Rouge flew off. He grinned slyly as he clasped his hands together once more. "Take us to Platform Zeta." He murmured before the limo drove off down the street and into the highway.

* * *

**A/N**: Woaaah…I can't believe I FINISHED this in just a MONTH! Wow…will wonders never cease? 

**EbilCritic**: Thanks for the comment and I'll fix that part about Rouge. Course I'm sure that somewhere here I made Rouge "smirk" too much as well. ...I did TRY to teach you about Sonic but meeeh…that kinda went Ka-put. Anyway, again thanks for the review and I hope you post your fic soon!

**Celestial the Hedgird**: Yeah tis my first fic, course I spent a HALF A YEAR just reading and reading and reediting those two chapters…heh…but thanks! I've read some of your fics and I wouldn't say I surpass that your skills, I'd say we're equal! Hoho, but really thanks and I PRAY I get a lot more reviews!

**Demonic Dotty**: Thanks for the review; also I like the story you're writing. Is my fic different from most Shadamys? Really? Well, thanks! The prologue IS pretty unnecessary but I needed a way to show that Amy was missing and to introduce that Chaos girl person who WILL become important later. Sketchy plot, I know...heh...but I loves it anyway!

**ShadowCrazy46**: EEP! HURRYING, HURRYING! XD

**Virginia**: Good, then I have a fair enough understanding of the ending. Awwww, really? I was picked out of, like, 30 fics? I feel special!Thanks for the review! Also, are you somehow connected to ShadowCrazy46 cause you both have the same email address? You don't have to answer, I really was just wondering.

Anyway, I really don't like how I portrayed the emperor. He just seems like a regular ol antagonist and that really bugs me. Later, I'll try to expand more on his personality but until then…you'll just have to deal with this. This also isn't one of my best-made chapters but I'll try to make all the others better. But I must say…this was my LONGEST chapter yet…wow…hope you guys weren't bored. Heh-heh…

I'm also sorry for leaving vague hints on just about everything but I promise, if you're capable of remembering every little vague hint then it will all come together in the end…like a jig saw puzzle.

Anyway, **Read and Review** cause then I shall be HAPPY! How bout...9-15 reviews? Just 4 reviews guys, come on! Also, I'm wanna see how many people want me to add A SonAmyShad love triangle too this fic. I'm not really sure so I hope you guys click that little button on the bottom left corner and review telling me your vote. Thanks to all who do review, BAI!


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**A/N**: Well, I've gotten plenty of coaxing from my reviewers…and I would like to thank and apologize to you all. I don't what more I can possibly say than thank you, for getting me back into my groove and sorry for, ya know…updating three years later…xD

So I went to check my old, old, old, old documents and Chapter Three has actually been sitting here for the past 2 years…I'm not sure why I didn't put it up…but here it is! And once again, I'm sorry for the wait.

Read and Review please!

**Disclaimer**: Evanescence owns "Whisper" and big important guys like Yuji Naka own Sonic.

* * *

**I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away**

* * *

Tails rummaged throw his cluttered toolbox, checking to make sure he had everything he needed to begin his work. Satisfied, he picked it up by its handle and swiveled around before grabbing a box of nails, screws and the blueprints for the machine he was about to create. His twin tails swirled eagerly as he strode into his lab and slammed the door shut. If he wanted to complete this project he need absolute silence to think. 

Immediately after his entrance into the lab the sound of clashing metal and roaring machinery filled the house. Sonic sighed as he gazed at the blank screen of the TV. He quietly lay on his backside, a hand resting idly over his stomach as another rough sigh filtered through his lips. He could watch something, maybe he should but he didn't feel like he had the stamina needed to grab the remote.

Groaning, Sonic turned onto his abdomen, his face submerged deep into the throw pillow.

_Amy…_

He had failed her, failed to protect her, to help her. It hurt to even think that she was dead simply because of him and his lack of ability to protect her; it only added to the guilt and grief that weighed down on his heart.

He lifted his face and returned to gazing absently at the black oblivion that was the television screen. He could almost picture himself drowning in the dark umbra, suffocating from the loss, the grief, the guilt…

But he couldn't understand…it was Amy! Of course he considered her a friend, that's why he rescued her the number of times he had but…didn't he think of her as a brat? To him, wasn't she just a simple fan-crazed teen who decided to hang around and accompany him in his many adventures in hopes of someday persuading him to marry her? Wasn't it good that she was gone? No more of those tight, air restricting bear hugs. No more of her lurking and her obsessions. No more Amy.

_No more Amy…_

He was free from her, like a fugitive set from the binds of prison, set out to face the day as a free man. So why, why, _why _did he feel so…empty…?

He raked into the depths of his mind in hopes of uncovering the answer to his questions. What was it, the reason for his anguish? The reason why Amy's death left such a deep, gaping scar in his heart?

His hands clenched tightly around the soft materiel of the throw pillow as his heart thundered painfully in his chest.

He had never felt this way before, at least not with Amy. It was foreign and new to him, whatever it was. The feeling was so clear…yet so obscure.

Maybe he just missed her. The prospect was understandable considering how she was his friend. Sonic's emerald green eyes glanced at the clock hanging on the wall.

_2:45 PM_

Sighing, Sonic closed his eyes.

It was going to be a while.

* * *

Nami hefted a backpack on her shoulder, grinning serenely. "Alright!" She chirped, bending over to secure the ties of her boots before straightening herself and looking from both Amy and Shadow, "let's get going!" 

Shadow frowned.

"What are you doing?" He asked slowly; not too fond about what was going on before him.

Amy smiled happily, throwing on her own pack, "we're taking Nami with us! Personally, I think it's a good idea. That only makes the trip much more exciting!"

"We're just heading for Station Square…" Shadow answered.

Obaasan frowned, waving her hand dismissively, "you two go where you're going. Nami has her own agenda and will leave you along the way."

Nami looked back at her grandmother, an anxious look settling on her youthful face, "will you be all right, Obaasan?"

"I'll be just fine," Obaasan responded, ushering the three out the door, "now get on your way."

Smiling, Nami waved back while Shadow and Amy merely glanced back before setting forward.

Earlier in the morning, Shadow had woken up only to bombarded by ideas from all three women. Amy had wished that they both head for Station Square and that Shadow would stay with her. Shadow agreed but secretly decided to help her reach her destination and leave the moment they set foot in the city. He didn't have much else to do with his life but he had to find out what it was that had denied his entrance into the afterlife.

But then the two human females had suggested that they take Nami with them. She had her own dreams of becoming a doctor and would not be able to accomplish them if she stayed. So, after making sure her grandmother was as safe and secure as possible, Nami packed and was ready to go.

All of this had happened so fast that Shadow had no time to actually argue and now was stuck with two women for an unknown amount of time.

Why fate was so hell bent on punishing him, he didn't know.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Amy squealed happily as they hit the road, glancing back at the mansion disappearing from her line of sight.

Shadow grunted.

Nami smiled.

"You're going to have to meet all my friends, Nami," Amy continued, ignoring Shadow, "you'll love Tails, he's not a doctor, but he's great with machines and all that. Knuckles is nice to be around…most of the time. And then, you'll especially love to meet my boyfriend," she clasped her hands together as a dreamy sigh fell from her lips, "Sonic…"

"I can't imagine anyone falling for that faker," Shadow murmured before crossing his arms at Amy's steely glare.

"I-I'm sure they're all very nice people," Nami interjected nervously, waving her hands between the two, "but maybe we should try to get through this journey…before we get too worked up."

Shadow scoffed, lowering his hands.

"I'm fine," he answered curtly, turning his gaze to Amy.

"Well, I'm perfectly fine!" Amy huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she turned to look away from Shadow.

"Now, now," Nami stammered in vain, "let's all calm down…"

"I'm calm!" Amy exclaimed, her face turning bright red. Her casual stride had turned into angry stamping, her red boots leaving nasty imprints in the dirt.

"Funny," Shadow challenged, smirking, "you don't look calm."

"I said, I'm CALM!"

Nami clamped her hands to her ears as both Amy and Shadow began exchanging remarks. Shadow maintained his cool and cocky air while Amy was close to bashing her Piko Piko Hammer in his face.

"S-stop," Nami stuttered softly, squeezing her eyes, "please…s-stop…….._**I SAID STOP**_!"

The two hedgehogs froze in their tracks at the shrill voice, both turning to look at the flustered Nami. Gasping, Nami lowered her hands and straightened herself before pushing her hair back into place.

"Thank you," she murmured, proceeding past the silent hedgehogs, "maybe now we can continue on with a little bit of pea---!"

Nami froze as she realized that her foot had landed on pure air and that she was looking down at a steep fall into black nothingness. Her heart pounded in her chest as she lurched forward, her hands aimlessly grappling for something to hold onto.

"NAMI!" Amy cried, racing forward as she heaved her arm over the ledge, "GRAB ON!"

The wind whistled through her hair and Nami couldn't her anything except the sound of the fear pulsating through her veins. She was paralyzed, shocked beyond her senses and she could only manage a brief, blank glance at Amy's outstretched hand.

"NAMI!"

Human instinct took over and she immediately thrust her arm forward, her hand landing on Amy's. Amy tightened her grasp and nodded encouragingly, bringing her other hand to grab Nami's but froze as the ground dropped from beneath her, sending her flying in the air.

"DAMMIT!" Shadow cursed as the two girls disappeared from his sight. Without a single thought, he raced forward and dived off the crumbling ledge; free falling before wrapping one arm around Amy's tiny waist.

"HOLD ON!" He cried over the roaring wind, pulling out his Chaos Emerald before thrusting it into the air. Amy nodded breathlessly, tightening her hold on Nami as the trio plummeted into oblivion.

"CHAOS," Shadow began as a the emerald began illuminating, "_CONTROL_!"

The glow swallowed them up and in one instance they were the there…the next…

They were gone.

* * *

**A/N**: So aside from, the last couple parts, some revisions and the Author's notes from above most of this was written in 2005. So…there might be a change in my style of writing, I dunno. I hope I depicted the characters correctly and that you guys will be able to enjoy and again, I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for the wait. So there you have it. Read & Review please; all comments will be appreciated! By the way, does anyone know if author's are still not allowed to respond to their reviewers? Well, anyway… 

**R & R!!!**


End file.
